Kiss of La Luna
by Netharia
Summary: Why does Bella attract so many extraordinary beings and is the only one who's mind was a mystery to Edward? Its because she isn't as human as she thinks she is. Luna, Bella's distant relative, goes to bring out Bella's inner being on her 18th birthday, but is surprised to see how much of the fantasy world Bella's already seen OCXCarlisle takes place in new moon, No esme
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Myer the only thing that is mine is my OC Luna and her hollowness. In this the main character is Bella's distant relative and what I call a hollow (not from bleach the anime). Mistakenly thought to be soul sucking angels of death, they are actually the origin of all fairy tale creations. They are as powerful vampires if not more so and feed off the energy of organisms around them (including vampires which happen to give off large amounts of energy). By absorbing someone's energy a hollow can obtain they're memories and abilities. This starts off in new moon right before Bella's 18th birthday party. Luna (the OC) a distant relative of Bella from Charlie's side is coming to activate Bella's inner Hollow now that she is an adult.**

OC "Luna's" POV

"Excuse me Miss, do you know why I pulled you over," asked the officer_._ My black hair falls like silk out of hat covering my face helping me hide my irritated expression. My eyes are what got me my name Luna people say they shine like the moon contrasting well against my midnight hair.

"Speeding?" I asked as innocently as possible putting my head on the steering wheel trying not to make eye contact with the man.

Unfortunately he doesn't buy it "Yes, 20mph above the speed limit to be precise. I'm going to have to see your license." This was a problem; my license was a fake and not going to fool an officer probably in his mid-forty's. I quickly resorted to plan B; I pretended to shuffle in my purse looking for my wallet.

"Right away, I'm so sorry to trouble you officer. I'm heading to Forks; it's my baby cousins 18th birthday tomorrow. I really wanted to surprise her by being there when she woke up, you know what I mean?" I turned and looked up at him with my Silver eyes being illuminated under his bright flash light piercing through him pleading. He seemed to soften up a bit so I pushed further.

"Her names Isabella, her dad is in law enforcement too, last names Swan you know him?"

It was just enough to win him over "Chief Swan's his little girl is turning eighteen already!"

"So you do know him, tomorrow I'm supposed to be celebrating with them," I ended with a sigh it seemed to pull him back to the reality he just pulled me over delaying my travels.

"Oh… Well, I suppose you best be on your way then. I'll let you off with a warning this time, IF you promise to obey the rules of the road. Are we understood?" I fain surprise, quickly give him my thanks, a hand shake stealing a bit of energy and drive off when he gives me the okay to leave the side of the road. Some of his recent memories fill my mind, his family was struggling to get by. His wife had to start working as a waitress part-time while his son was at school. I begin to feel a little guilty for taking some of what little energy he had left after a long day of work.

I try to focus my thoughts elsewhere I begin to think of Charlie. It's been years since I last I saw him when he was twenty-one my older brother was offering him live as Hollow. He had met a woman named Rene he claimed he was in love with and wanted to remain human. It's rare someone is forced into a transformation, that's only by rogues working outside of the law or if someone shows a lot of potential. Even then though if their bodies reject the transformation they die before the can complete the change.

They usually have some abilities come up even without being turned though. For instance they attract supernatural beings that give off great amounts of energy because hollows feed off the energy of other beings. Or for protection they will develop or be born with mental shields to keep their minds from being invaded or revealing our inner nature and secrets. We try to keep an eye on our kind so if they have ever wanted to change we could turn them or if they slip out our secret they'd be eliminated. As they say a secret between two, isn't a secret.

I open the recently updated file and began to review what was written. _Charlie showed potential and was almost persuaded into activation _that's a nice way of saying nearly forced but I urged them to respect his wishes because of my own forced change. _After getting divorced from Rene his daughter Isabella (or Bella) wasn't noted, it was only this past year her hollow abilities became apparent. Isabella has attracted an entire group of vampires and was born mentally immune to outside influences. _

I'm here to explain and ask her to join the immortal club, I was changed by force at 23 after I refused a few years earlier and I have been 23 for a few centuries. Briefly put I was born in England and offered to be a hollow many times, til they started threatening my family. I left alone on a charter boat to America to get away from them in the 1585 or so, but only a few years later they found me and did it by force. I tracked them down later and demanded to know why they couldn't leave me be. They said I was a perfect hybrid, my mother was a pure bred hollow (inbreeding...gross) and my Father who I hadn't known was a respected Shadow. I have Shadow abilities as well but I refuse to use them, nothing good ever comes from the Shadows...I only ever saw my older brother again because he agreed to the change that was a long time ago though, after he started working for my father we stopped talking. Charlie is actually a descendant of one of my siblings who stayed in England.

After entering into forks, I stop at a motel for the night to get a bath and some rest. It was going to be a long day tomorrow and I was going to need all the energy I could get…


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.: The official Hollow form looks sort of like Kida did in the Disney Atlantis movie when she flew into the air with the stone ancestors. So when I say "going full hollow" or something along those lines imagine that.

Luna POV

Getting out of bed in the morning is the hardest thing in the world! I have half the mind to stay in my state of rest for the next ten years. Unfortunately I'd only paid to stay the night at this moldy hotel so I must get up eventually. Although…A few more hours in the bed couldn't hurt…right? I look at the clock it reads 7:40a.m. It's still a long way to the Swan house I won't get there before Isabella gets to school. I slump back onto the bed and begin to doze off and drift into sleep.

*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!* the sound of the alarm rips through the room putting me in a blind panic making me go Hollow. I bolt upright my eyes turning into white flames as I levitate to the alarm across the room. In this form I cannot hear the blaring alarm, but I can see the waves or sound energy it radiates through the room. I lift my fist and bring it down on the alarm with enough force to stop a moving speed train. I drop to the floor with the target destroyed along with the desk it was sitting on. "I hope whoever invented that alarm is in hell, its one thing to wake someone up. That felt like someone was putting my eardrums through a cheese grater though." I mumble to myself a couple of profane cursing for the sick person with such a cruel sense of humor.

I put my clothing on, brush my teeth, and run a brush through my hair although there isn't much point. My hair is so silky I couldn't get a knot in it if I tried to make one myself and my breath always smells and tastes like honeysuckle. It isn't as good as it sounds, putting my hair in a ponytail is near impossible and imagine getting a honey aftertaste with everything you ate and drank.

As a hollow I'm supposed to appeal to even the deadliest of our meals, or we risk losing our lunch. My first meal was a child of the moon almost snapped my whole body in half, I about became a meal myself. Catching them isn't the problem it's their strength, boxing with a vampire isn't the best idea I got ALOT of bites and bruises that way. Lucky after I steal their life energy I heal instantaneously. Violence is only necessary for the females and vampires. I specialize in seduction nowadays, dinner and a show. By the end of the night they have no energy left, literally… I don't kill must of them I just leave them in a coma state for about two weeks. I've tasted a little bit of everything (human, werewolf, morphers, one phoenix, vampires, and other hollows) I've never _"done it"_ with vampires though I just steal their energy. They're gorgeous but also hard, unfeeling, violent, and freezing cold. They say don't knock it until you try it, I guess I'll find out for myself Forks has them walking all over the streets apparently. _But, come on honestly, who wants to screw a refrigerator right?_

My looks made it all possible before I leave I take a good look at myself in the mirror. I'm going for the hot librarian look today my raven hair was down to my mid-thigh, my C-cup evident within my tight teal turtleneck, white skinny jeans bottoms, stilettos, and a cute pair of reading glasses. My skin was like white porcelain but strong as marble, thick dark lashes, piercing Silver eyes, and pulp pink lips I looked as harmless as a dove but I'd swallow you whole without a second thought. I stop admiring myself and remind myself what I'm doing here; it's time to get to business. Before I leave the room I hide the leftover pieces of the smashed desk and alarm clock under the bed so I don't get charged for the damages. I pay for the room and drive off before housekeeping can discover the room was missing a few pieces of furniture.

After a few hours of driving I park in front of a small two story house needing a serious paint job to cover the mold building along the sides and a good lawn mowing, immediately I recheck the address I was given._ Geez, this is the chief's house, I wonder what the mayor lives like…_ Whatever it's going on late afternoon Charlie should be off work right now. I walk up to the door and knock hard three times and cover the peep hole with my hand.

"Who is it?" asks the familiar voice behind the door, though slightly gruffer than I remember.

"Rumpelstiltskin," I reply in a cold voice "I'm here for your first born." Charlie opens the door quickly

"What? You got some guts knocking on the chief of police's door, if I…" He stops mid-sentence, speechless, I could see the recognition in his eyes. After a few minutes of silence, I figure I should say something.

"This isn't the first time I've knocked on your door Charlie, but this time I'm not here for you." My reply seems to bring him out of his shock. He motions for me to come inside, after stepping inside a few feet my eyes sharpen to give the room a quick scan, there are multiple traces of different soul signatures. Human, a variation of werewolf, and another I couldn't quite recognize… I would say vampire but it isn't as raw and vivid as their signature, more diluted maybe even a bit softer. "You have a lot of company usually?"

"My old friend Billy and his son visit to watch the games. I have no problem with you Luna, but my Bella is off limits." His voice was stern but venerable, he knew if I wanted to I could change Bella and there wouldn't be anything he could do to stop me. _Wait, did he say Billy... why does that name sound so familiar. Oh the Morph-er I remember him! He was tasty when he was young, he has a kid now never thought of him as the settling down type. His son must be the partial wolf signature I'm picking up._ The sound of Charlie's cough brings me out of my thoughts.

"I'd never force anyone into this lifestyle. I'm only here to extend the invitation and what follows depends on her answer."

"You mean like the invitation I received?" The images of Charlie being restrained on the floor shouting to have them let him go flashed through my mind.

"Who was it that convinced them to let you go? After you and Rene split it was me who told them to forget going after you again. I haven't done anything to deserve your distrust. If it was up to them your daughter would've disappeared one day, without any warning." My voice had become a growl. How could he think so little of me! I wasn't anything but kind and understanding towards him, he was acting like I was ready to strap the girl down to a gurney. "I'm the only one here as you can see."

His face softened at my words and he sat down on his couch. "I appreciate that Luna… but can't she just be left out of this she's living as a normal girl. She-" I cut him off right then.

"Isabella is now a woman and has the right to make her own decisions. Whether you realize it or not she's already attracting other powerful beings, beings that will devour her before she can blink. Either she stays helpless to the dangers she attracts to herself or I can help. Whatever the outcome it's her choice to make not yours." After a stare down lasting a few minutes Charlie put his head down in defeat. I knew I'd win from the beginning he was a few hundred years too young to go up against me. "So where is she anyway, it's her birthday isn't it? Shouldn't she be here celebrating with you?"

He got up off the couch grabbed a pen and scrap piece of paper and scribbled directions on it. "She's celebrating at her boyfriend Edward's house, this is the address."

"Thank you…" I felt guilty seeing him so disheartened, Isabella was his only daughter after all. "I'll pick her up and we'll have our 'talk' here."

With that I left the rundown house and headed towards my new destination_. Why would Charlie let his daughter go to her boyfriend's house on her 18th birthday, he's such a clueless dad. At eighteen she doesn't have to feel like she'll get in trouble for having sex, she can just do it. Wait… isn't her boyfriend vampire… CRAP! She could be getting sucked down like a juice box right now or worst being turned into one them!_

I switch gears on my car now racing towards the address. As I drive the hidden road going 100mph I try to slow down, but just when I see the lights of the house I lose control of my car and it crashes into the thick wood trees. My head slams into my side window and I feel the fine glass wedge its way underneath my skin. I stop being able to hear anything in my left ear and everything stared going black.

_I knew I should've hunted down a vampire before coming here; I would've walked away from this without a scratch. But no I had to feed off of frail humans. You are what you eat, and right now I was as weak and breakable as any human. Plus I'm close to the vampire's lair which means after its finished eating my distant relative Bella it will come for me… Worst of all… these skinny jeans are white so even if I live through this the freaking blood stains are never going to come out… _I am consumed by darkness and fall into deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I trying to post a new chapter every week or so and I update them when I notice writing errors. PLEASE REVIEW! I write for two reasons 1) to get the ideas out of my head 2) to give a reader a good original story. I need to know what you like or dislike about the story. I don't write with an ending in mind so your feedback will give me idea on where to take the story. PS Esme is not in the story; to me she has always been the supporting role for Carlisle. She seemed to be Carlisle's filler partner to make Edward look lonely being the only one without a partner. It seemed like their pairing was too tailor-made and I couldn't fit her into my story. I'm still deciding whether or not to kill her off or just pretend she never existed. Although the OC and Carlisle do end up with one another, the OC is a flirt until then and has encounters with multiple guys. A majority of the story is in Luna's POV.**

Luna's POV

I begin to regain awareness but soon regret it. My head is throbbing from the inside out even though the rest of my body is seemingly unfeeling. I'm extremely drowsy when I try to open my eyes but I'm too weak. I begin to hear footsteps and a few voices I don't recognize. My head begins to hurt more as the steps and voices draw closer I start gritting my teeth together.

"Even though she's waking up I still can't see anything. Do you know who she is?" it was a high pitched melodious female voice she sounded irritated but also curious. A fresh wave a pain sheers through my head, making it feel like it's going to combust.

"No, everything's a jumble, because she's in a lot of pain. Jasper do you think you can help- " Before he could finish my entire body began to shake in rejection to some outside force. _Something's wrong, this more than physical pain, something is invading my body!_

"Geez she's shaking so violently, you sure she isn't one of the mutts?" this husky voice a different male voice "It looks like you're making it worst Jasper." A stronger wave of pain hit me again, and I tried to get a grip and focus on the situation. It's difficult with the pain but I go from major convulsions to only trembling. The pain wasn't caused by something internally, but nothing is physically touching me, there isn't anything that is outside the body that can hurt the inside of your body with making contact with the outside. Even radiation burns the skin before damaging the organs.

"She's obviously not a Quileute and she would've healed on her own if she was. The high dose of pain medications should've already taken affect by now. I don't understand why she's in pain, besides her head wound there weren't any serious injuries from the car crash. I'm going to put her back under, you all should leave." I began to hear footsteps begin to evacuate the immediate area. _The crash! I was headed to Isabella to save her from- _My thoughts are cut short when I feel a freezing cold hand begin to pin me down. My body was desperate for energy and absorbed it from them instantly and my eyes flashed open. I absorbed more the half their energy within a split second, acquiring the reason for my excruciating pain. These were the hands of a vampire; a vampire was responsible for this pain running throughout me. Two in particular, one was reading my thoughts and another trying to influence my emotions. This was my body rebelling against their unwelcome presence. _They must have kept me alive to get information out of me. I can't do anything rash, there's too many to take on at once. First things first ..._ Having regained my strength by stealing another's, I forced the mind reader and the foreign emotions out and put a shield in to place to keep them out. Some people are born with a built-in shield; others like me had to learn to put one in place. Now that the source of the pain was cut off, it's time to wake up. This all took a second to process. I sat up and looked at the blonde who had stopped short of drugging me again. He was probably feeling weak at the knees from the loss of energy. He regained composure instantly and looked at me about to speak. Noticing the needle was still dangerously close to my skin. My skin was now impenetrable to the thin piece of metal, so it was best if he didn't break it trying to pierce my skin. I put a finger to my lips and moved the needle away with my other hand.

"Sorry but you're not sticking me with anything cold and hard." I give him a quick up and down. _He's pretty hot for someone with such cold hands. _"Not today at least…"

Bella's POV

On my eighteenth birthday while opening my last gift there's a loud crash that ripped through the air making me jump. "Ouch! Paper cut…" I realized I was bleeding in a room full of vampires, so did Edward since he instinctively came in front of me. However I wasn't the problem, I saw Jasper launch himself outside. Emmett and Carlisle followed immediately and began pinning him down once they caught him. Edward and I follow them out the house. Alice began saying incoherent things in Jasper's ear trying to calm him down. I look around searching for the source of the chaos and soon find it. There it was a totaled car wrapped around a tree it was too dark to make out further. After Jasper starts to be led away by Alice, Carlisle goes up to the wreck and examines it further.

"I hear a heart-beat!" Carlisle proceeds to rip away the misshapen car pieces. "She's alive but I don't know for how long she will be. She's bleeding profusely you all should clear out I'll have to treat her wounds here." Rosalie and Emmett rush off in a gust of wind into the brush, but Edward doesn't move away instead he begins to help clear away the left over metal trapping the woman. I see Carlisle pull her out of the remains of her car and carry her bridal style towards the house. She's engulfed in black hair that's gripping with bl… _BLOOD!_ The smell filled my nose and I began to feel sick to my stomach. I think Edward noticed how my knees buckled and the blood rushed out of my face because he took my hand and led me in the dining room, distant enough from the scene, since Carlisle would be working upstairs in his study. After he sits me down I see him gathering cleaning supplies to clean up any bl… mess left by the wounded visitor. When I regain some of my composure and took a few sips of the water he poured me when I had my head down something occurred to me. He wasn't cleaning the carpet just for the sake of keeping it from getting stained; he didn't want his siblings to be bothered by the scent.

"Why didn't you leave with the others, aren't you tempted by the blood too?" He was a vampire too after all. Jasper certainly jumped at the opportunity to cheat on his all animal diet.

"One drop of your blood is more tempting than buckets of anyone else's." I remembered then my paper-cut and ran water over my finger. Then nausea began to well inside me again at my own blood this time. He paused and looking sympathetic towards me and began to change the subject. "I wonder why she was headed here. The road is difficult to find and it leads only to our house. I don't think she just made a wrong turn, but then what reason did she have for coming here."

"Maybe she came to wish me a happy birthday." I said with a sarcastic laugh, when Edward looked at me curiously so I added on a more serious note. "I don't think I know her although I didn't get a good look. After Carlisle cleans her up I'll go see her. Could she have been coming here on business from the hospital?" Edward had already finished cleaning up with his speed.

"No Carlisle would've gotten a call first and she would've been dressed differently. I'm sorry about your birthday this wasn't the way the night was supposed to go..." A look of deep regret crossed his features.

"It's not your fault, not even Alice saw this coming. I'm not a big party person anyway. When you think about it we're just celebrating another year closer to death I am." Before he could object a loud explosion came from outside a low curse came from Edward's throat and he walked to the front door. A pillar of smoke began rising and the tree that had caught the car was now on fire with metal chunks dispersed around its immediate area.

"Anything that would've given us answers to our questions would've been in her car. I should've emptied the car before anything else."

"I guess you'll have to wait until she wakes up and ask her yourself…"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW! Seriously review -_-…This chapter picks up where it left off**** ayla'****. I don't mean to state the obvious but Until Bella gets the text from Edward saying Luna is waking up Luna asleep.**

**Chapter 4**

Bella's POV

After Carlisle patched the lady up and cleaned all her wounds, I didn't recognize her. She was lovely even with all the bruises and scrapes though. Like a beautifully crafted doll everything about her was craved to perfection. When the smell of blood had cleared out the others came to see her as well, no one knew her it seemed. Jasper took a longer and harder look than everyone else, he said something about her being eerily familiar Alice also agreed with him. Emmett was half staring and half drooling over the poor girl; Rosalie stormed out in a fit of jealousy mumbling something under her breath. I almost smirked at the thought of her being jealous over a girl who was unconscious, until I saw Edward gawking at her with only slightly more composure. I got a look from Jasper telling me to get my emotions under control. I follow Rosalie's example and leave the room. _Men! Honestly the woman is covered in bruises and they still can't get their mind outta the gutter! It's not like all of us can have such a big bust with perfect midnight hair… Who looks that good after a car crash anyway?_ Of course it didn't help that the girl wasn't really wearing a shirt, it was just bandages covering her boobs. Apparently the shirt was soaked with so much blood they had to burn it. Alice's shirts were too small, Rosalie refused to give up any of her shirts, and Esme... no one dared bring her up in front of Carlisle. He had sent her stuff sent away for good after she died in the James incident. Part of me thinks somewhere deep down they all blame me for her death. I had hoped after they destroyed his mate Victoria they would start to heal, but even Edward still gets that same distant look as Carlisle.

I was pulled out of my daydreaming by Jasper who had a pleading look on his face. _Were my emotions causing him pain, did he realize I was thinking of Esme?_

"Bella, I want to apologize if you'll let me." It almost sounded like he was begging; at least this isn't about Esme.

"Apologize, what for Jasper?" He had never done anything wrong, he was never around me to do anything that would offend me.

"When you cut your finger earlier I almost hurt you. If there hadn't been someone else bleeding more than you, I don't know what I would've done to you." Oh that paper cut! I saw Edward at the top of the stares looking down at us and I wished Jasper hadn't brought it up.

"Its fine really, the only harm that came to me was because of my own clumsiness, forget it ever happened." I tried to reassure with glancing between him and Edward, trying to see his reaction it wasn't a good one so far. Edward's expression was growing cold and distant.

"Still you saw a very… unpleasant side of me tonight and the same way you'll probably remember it so will I. I am very ashamed of myself and I know this isn't the way you planned your birthday to go." Can't people just be happy their forgiven and let it go.

"Seriously, no harm no foul. I was never into having a birthday party from the beginning. You're being too hard on yourself, but if it makes you feel better you are here by forgiven!" I tried to sound as casual and light hearted as possible with a smile and a nod Jasper let it go. Alice attached herself to Jaspers side and told Edward that Charlie would start worrying about me soon. Edward agreed to take me home but was suspiciously quiet the whole ride, his face was deep in thought but his eyes were unreadable. Finally we got to my house and he broke the uncomfortable silence.

"You know, if that girl hadn't been in such bad shape he would've attacked you instead."

"You don't know that, it was just a paper cut Jasper woul-" he interrupted me right then.

"Yes, I do Bella for the split second before he caught the scent of the girl he was going to go for the kill on you. I saw his thoughts Bella, they were murderous and Alice saw a vision of him lunging for you."

"You're making a fuss over something that didn't even happen Edward!"

"Yet, what happens next time you get a paper cut, scrape your knee, or prick your finger is your life going to be in danger again!"

"If MY getting hurt is such a big concern why don't you just change me into a vampire already, and then I'll be as indestructible as you. Neither you nor any of your family will ever crave my blood again. TADA!"

"I'm not changing you into a vampire Bella. Think about Charlie, Rene, and everyone else you care about having to mourn for your fake death or watching them die eventually. You should be living a normal safe life without the risk of being someone's meal."

"I'll die eventually Edward you can't protect me 24/7, it'll be an accident like with Tyler's van almost crushing me. Instead of trying to shelter me why don't you give me the ability to protect myself?"

"We are not having this discussion; you're not becoming a vampire that's the end of the story. You will remain human just like every normal human who doesn't get to choose." Edward quickly exits the car and opens my door for me. After seeing my disheartened face he softens a bit. "I'm sorry your birthday turned out this way, I wish there was something I could've done to make it better."

Not liking the way our argument ended I try to shift the mood "There is one thing… Kiss me"

"I thought you didn't want any gifts from me?" his voice was distant again I began to feel like he was going to disappear from in front of me.

"Isn't the birthday girl allowed to change her mind? You're the one who wanted to make my day better." I closed the distance between us and looked up expectantly. He did as I asked but it was different than what I expected. I wanted to normally careful yet loving kiss that left me wanting more. This kiss was urgent and foreboding; like the breaths you take when you know you're on the verge of drowning and you don't know if you'll ever come up for air again. It didn't leave me wanting more out of desire but dissatisfaction. I left for the door but before I closed it behind me I looked back to see him already speeding off. Charlie sat on the couch, oddly alert for how late at night it was with no sports on which was unusual.

"Hey Bells, how was your party?"

I groaned at the question "It was **bloody** wonderful, dad."

"Who dropped you off?"

"Edward." It came out instinctively but with none of the pleasure saying his name usually gives me. Who else would drop me off? He let off a breath in what appeared to be either relief or satisfaction. "I'm pretty tired dad so I'll talk to you in the morning okay?"

"Oh, right talk to you in the morning then Bells. Get a good night's sleep"

"You too" and with that I ran upstairs and slumped in bed, knowing better than to expect any visit from Edward tonight. Something told me today was the start of any more unpleasant days and sleepless nights to come.

**AN: Please review! Not the most exciting chapter but I have to set the stage for things to come, tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW! I post new chapters at least once a week. Usually the longer it takes for someone to review my story, the longer it takes to write it. Reviews recharge me and give me motivation to post new chapters faster. Thanks to all who have already reviewed my story! **

Chapter 5 – Bella POV

When I woke up the next morning I began feeling around the bed searching for the missing presence. _Where's Edward?_ I sat up and the gifts were within view, it was then I recalled the fiasco from last night and groaned. I got ready for my day and headed downstairs I was surprised to see Charlie up so early on a Saturday. He wouldn't have to check in at the station noon "Hey, what're you doing up so early on a Saturday?" I asked.

"Oh hey Bells, I just couldn't sleep very well" The bags under his eyes made that point very obvious.

"Yeah me neither." I was going to change the subject before he asked me why, but he looked up at me with an amount of concern I was only familiar with Renee giving me. I couldn't drop the subject after that so I pressed on. "Was it because of work?" he shook his head no and began examining his coffee.

"Bella did anyone approach you yesterday or visit you while you were at Edwards that you can remember?" _approach me, what does that have to do with him not being able to sleep?_

"No one approached me, why?" He put down his coffee mug and mumbled 'no reason' but he refused to look me in the eye. Something was definitely up with him. I asked again "WHY, do you ask?" a tad more forcefully so it was clear I wouldn't stop until he answered the question. Charlie is a grown-up, normally I would let it go and let him work through it on his own but this involved me too so I let my curiosity get the better of me.

He began to stumble looking for the right words to say "Well, its- your… aunt… is in town." _My Aunt, what aunt Charlie's an only child?_ "She got here yesterday late afternoon. I told her where you were but I guess she didn't show." Charlie isn't a liar but seeing how I was 100% sure he had no siblings this was very hard to believe.

"You don't have a sister..." He took a sip of his coffee giving him just enough time to think up an explanation.

"She's a half-sister from my father's side, I didn't know about it until I was an adult. I haven't seen or heard from her in over ten years, I expected her to show up again eventually though." It didn't sound like a lie, but it didn't flow so naturally to be considered the whole truth.

"Why did she want to see me?"

"It was your 18th birthday your legally an adult now, nothing I can do to stop you from seeing her I suppose." It came out in a sigh his words like he was giving up.

"Is she a bad person, you can't know her very well. You haven't seen her in a long time maybe she's changed right?" I saw a smirk come from the corners of his lips when he heard me say this.

"Believe me Bells she has stayed EXACTLY the same as when I last saw her." He paused for a second before continuing "She isn't a bad person, its more she's... just not the right kind of person. I am surprised she didn't come to see you. I thought you just didn't want to tell me about meeting her."

"We've never seen each other before I doubt she would recognize me. Tell me what she looks like in case I spot her somewhere." _Not the right kind of person huh? It's a good thing he doesn't know Edward's a vampire, otherwise He'd probably say the same thing about him._

"She's tall about 5'10 or so, slim but womanly, very fair skin, grey eyes, in her mid to early 20s in looks but she's actually ancient…" I start making a mental list in my head before my thoughts were abruptly put to a stop by his next words "extremely long silk-like black hair that swallows her body." The image of Carlisle carrying the lady into his house came into my mind. She had long black hair that enveloped her while dripping with blood. _No way, the woman from the crash…it was her!_

My breathing becomes unsteady "I think I did see her." I told Charlie a remixed version of what happened last night, really just that she crashed and Carlisle was treating her. He took it rather well and didn't seem concerned for his half-sister, although he was upset that I hadn't mentioned it as soon as I got home. When I told him I was surprised he wasn't more concerned about her, he said she was in good hands and that she's 'sturdy'. After answering and asking few more questions the phone rang and I went to answer it. "Hello"

"Bella" I'd know this voice anywhere so clear and enchanting, it wasn't affectionate though.

"Edward, what is it?"

"She's waking up; Alice said you'd want to see her." I expected her to have a longer recovery but to be awake the next day was unheard of nearly inhuman.

"I'll be right over." I grabbed a light jacket in case it rained, which in forks was likely, and told Charlie I'd be back later. I jumped in my beloved truck and drove to Edwards' house, once there Alice opened the door for me before I could knock. Edward told me Carlisle was upstairs trying to put her back under into her drugged stupor. I immediately began to march up the stairs as quickly as I could without tripping, although I still managed to stumble. When I opened the door it took me a full two minutes to process the scene before me.

Carlisle was leaning sort of over my aunt with one hand holding her right above her wrist. She was sitting up but her body was twisted towards him concealing most of her face from me except her lips and the tip of her nose. It was enough to see their faces were WAY to close together. Carlisle seemed to notice me just then and stood up straight revealing the needle he had in his hand. _He almost kissed my aunt while trying to stick her with a needle..._ What was the word best to describe this kind of situation…'_kinky_'. Carlisle looked at me extremely embarrassed and laughter resounded around the room, I think I may have said that out loud. I normally expect Emmett to be the person laughing but this laugh came from my 'supposed' aunt, which I doubted more and more by the second really was my aunt. I thought she was pretty asleep, but she's at a whole other level when her face is animated and her eyes… Charlie said they were grey but this wasn't the emotionless grey you see on some people, this was bright silver that almost glowed. I began to feel quite inferior to her beauty, _Charlie's "half-sister" my ass there is zero resemblance_. That laugh too, it was like listening to a harp, you hung on every note played as it resonated through the room. She put both hands on her face trying to calm her laughter, when she looked at me through her fingers it caught abruptly. She pulled her hands away from her face and turned her body to me fully all humor had drained from her face. "Isabella…?" She breathed out my name like a question, even though she had never met me before there was recognition in her eyes. I guessed it was because she saw a resemblance, seeing as how she knew my name, before I gave it, she had to be who Charlie said came to see me. I remembered not knowing her name then and decided not to pretend I knew and just straight up ask. "Just Bella is fine, you must be my aunt. We haven't been properly introduced, your name is?" Her face looked confused for my first sentence, but quickly put on a smile.

"I go by Luna; it's nice to see the person I traveled so far to meet." There was a pause for a few very uncomfortable seconds. I noticed she said 'I go by' and not 'my name is', their seemed to be a huge difference in the two. I seriously doubted her name was Luna, no one in our family is Spanish another reason I continue to suspect her actually being related to me.

Luna stopped my speculating when she spoke again "Can you tell me where I am… and more importantly where my shirt is?" I looked at her bust which was still only being covered by thin bandages._ I can't just say they were burned because of the scent of blood, can I?_

**AN: WOOHOO! Finally back to writing in present tense after this, things are going to start really moving. Although I still need input, tell me what you want to see happen in the story. R&R!**


End file.
